Permanent?
by Kurai Kurayami No Tenshi
Summary: Living her whole life in the hospital, she dreamed of going to school and living as a normal sixteen year old; it seemed that was all a dream though, considering the Kami and Council had something even worse in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

She stopped breathing quickly.

Soon followed by her quickly slowing heart.

Her personal hospital doctor lifted a shock-absorber and took a deep breath.

"Clear!"

He called, quickly bringing it down and onto her exposed upper chest.

She shook as it came into contact with her body. Releasing the dashpot from her, she did not awake.

He tried again and again, on the third try... she woke, gasping.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_


	2. Chapter 2

Her personal doctor, Totosai Kajiya, sighed sadly as he looked at her. The sixteen year old girl watched him from her bed; she was currently recovering from a near death experience... again.

"I'm sorry," Totosai started slowly, "I'm going to retire in a week,"

"Papa, you can't!" She cried, sitting up quickly then falling down in pain, "You can't leave me!" She was sobbing now.

"Oh, little one," She gave him a teary look. "There is a new doctor that will help you."

Totosai sat on the side of her bed and smiled at her, "Besides, I'll be in to visit you almost everyday."

"Really?" She sniffed and smiled at him.

"Yes," He held her hand gently and brushed her hair from her face.

"Who is she?" She only ever felt comfortable around Totsai or a woman, having never had another man other than Totosai look at her naked.

"Male, not female. He's very nice and skilled. His name is Taisho Koei or – as you would address him – Dr. Taisho."

"Male...?" She whispered in slight fear.

"Yes, male." Totosai stood and walked towards the door, "He's right here if you'd like to meet him." At her nod he opened the door and stepped out, talking to someone outside. He gestured the male in then stepped in himself.

The girl on the bed, Kagome Higurashi, gasped softly. The male before her, Koei Taisho, smiled and looked her over.

Koei had silver hair that was tied into a high ponytail. One jagged light blue mark was decorated on each side of his face, below his eyes. His eyes were a light golden colour, they sparkled happily. He had sharp fangs that showed as he smiled and he had very small sharp nails.

He wore a white lab coat, underneath was a black dress shirt and a thin crimson red tie and a pair of black dressy slacks. In all, he wore a very good attire. He looked like he was early thirties to middle thirties.

"H-hello, Dr. Ta-Taisho..." Kagome stuttered nervously, blushing at his warm gaze. He smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"Good evening, Higurashi-san." Koei's deep voice washed over her and she blushed darker, having never heard such a soft deep voice before.

"How about you two start getting to know each other? I'll go get some... tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee?" Totosai raised a brow.

"Hot cho-chocolate, please," Kagome muttered softly, nervously playing with her blanket.

"Same," Koei replied, watching her with gentle eyes.

"You like chocolate?" Totosai blinked at him and earned a rich chuckle.

"Mm-hmm; I may be a dog, my friend, but I can still have chocolate." He smiled at him and noticed Kagome perk up at the word dog. "Yes, Higurashi-san, I am a dog."

She looked away again in embarrassment. Totosai shrugged and turned to leave, closing the door behind him; leaving them alone together.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome glanced around nervously, her fingers playing with the folds of her sheet. Koei leaned against the counter beside the door, looking around the room thoughtfully.

"Well," He began, startling her. "As you know, my name is Taisho Koei and I'll be your doctor from now on. Tell me something about yourself?"

Kagome swallowed nervously and looked down, she took her time and he waited patiently. "I'm-m Higur-rashi Kagom-me, y-you can-n call m-me Kagome-e. I-I like hist-tory." She stopped after a moment and looked up at him slowly.

"Alright, Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you." Koei smiled at her warmly, "I also enjoy learning history, it's nice to learn about the history of the world or of a certain place. I, myself, like writing and reading; soothes me at times."

"I love writing and reading!" Kagome blurted before she could stop herself, her cheeks burned dark cherry red and she turned her head away. Koei chuckled and smiled wider.

"What genres do you like?"

"Adventure, s-some fantasy, h-humor, drama-a, rom-" Kagome stopped and blushed, biting her lip slightly. Koei chuckled again.

"Romance...?" He smiled, brow raised teasingly. "So, have you written anything?"

"Y-Yes..."

"May I... read it?" He asked slowly.

"Uh," She gulped nervously and fidgeted a little, no one had ever read her stories besides her best-friends, Sango, Rin, and Kagura. "Y-yes..."

"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of reading your magnificent works." He grinned at her and walked towards her.

Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that came forth. He stood beside her bed, she could smell the cologne he wore and sniffed at him, liking the smell; he seemed to have saw that because he laughed and winked at her.

Kagome looked away again and shifted into a full sitting position, reaching towards the table beside her slowly, fighting the slight pain off. She grabbed the notebooks there and pulled her arm back towards her body. She handed them to him gently with a shy smile.

"Thank you," He said, taking them and stepping back to sit in the chair there.

"How old are you, Kagome?" Koei asked after a moment of inspecting the notebook covers.

"Uh, s-sixteen-n..." She swallowed, "A-and y-you?"

"I'm thirty-nine, I shall be forty soon." He smiled at her shocked look and winked once again.

"Here's your HC!" The voice of an excited Totosai came from the doorway.

"Thank you, papa."

Koei thanked him as well and hummed softly as he was handed the hot chocolate.

Totosai sat down on the bed with Kagome and leaned against the headboard. Kagome leaned against him and sighed softly while taking a slight sip of her hot chocolate. Koei looked at them for a moment then looked towards the window across the room.

_Well,_ he thought, _of course they'd be comfortable with each other. They have known each other since she was born._

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

**_KKNT_**


	4. Chapter 4

Koei stood and stretched with a soft yawn. He looked around and blinked at the bed in front of him. He must have fallen asleep after he finished his hot chocolate.

He sighed and turned to leave, pausing as he remembered the notebooks that Kagome had gave him permission to read. He picked them up and left the room, not noticing the waking of a certain someone.

Kagome blinked at the ceiling to clear the sleepiness from her eyes, she yawned and stretched, whimpering to herself at the pain the movement caused. She slowly sat up, trying not to ignite any unwanted pain, she managed to pull herself up into a sitting position and slowly pulled the covers off.

Kagome weakly lowered herself onto her feet and walked - near limping - to her personal bathroom. She cleaned herself up and brushed her hair out slowly, carefully. She took her time combing her hair and tied it in a loose mid-high ponytail, a few strands of hair falling on either side of her face.

She dressed in a new set of clothes, loose white jeans and a red shirt. She put yesterdays clothes in the hamper in the bathroom.

Turning, she left the bathroom and moved towards the door of the room. Kagome closed it behind herself and walked slowly to the lecture halls. She walked past different classrooms that the teachers taught the - in most situations - permanently hospitalized children. Kagome walked faster with a soft sigh, she was late - yet again.

She entered the classroom at the end of the hall and bowed apologetically to her teacher before quickly taking her seat. Her teacher, Hukaroi Naraku, glared half-heartedly at her before turning and starting the lesson. His cold attitude was what scared them, he was nicknamed the 'Devil' by the students and some teachers.

The one history class pasted quickly and the students left as soon as he dismissed them. They didn't like him, he was scary when it came to anything especially debates on random history things.

"Higurashi!" Naraku barked when she was almost out the door. Kagome flinched and turned around, walking to his desk respectfully.

"Y-yes, Hukaroi-sensei?" She was terrified of him, always had been and always will.

"Why haven't you handed in your history project? Hmm?" He raised a brow while glaring at her in annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll get it in to you tonight, Hukaroi-sensei!" She bowed apologetically and he sighed.

"Leave me." Naraku turned to his laptop and began searching something on it.

She bowed again and quickly left the room and managed to find Sango, Kagura and Rin talking happily outside their examination rooms.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at them and received a warm greeting from each of them. "What's up?"

"Oh!" Kagura giggled and blushed, "My new doctor, Taisho Sesshomaru, is going to be doing my examination with, Hoshiyomi."

"Really?" Rin squealed and jumped up and down. "I got a new doctor too! His name is, Kune Shippo! He's soooo cute!"

"Me too! His name is, Arai Miroku! I don't think I've ever seen a cuter guy!" Sango sighed dreamily and smiled.

They turned to Kagome with a raised brow, waiting to see if she got one too.

Kagome shook her head and giggled at their squeals of happiness. "His name is, Taisho Koei, and by the sound of it he's related to your, Taisho Sesshomaru, Kagura."

Kagura gasped and hugged her with a cheer. Rin squealed once again and pointed her finger from where Kagome had just come, down the hall came eight male doctors, all dressed in a suit and white lap coat.

"They're here!" Sango, Kagura and Rin giggled as Kagome blushed at their shining white smiles.

"Hello girls!" A man that looked like Koei but a little younger spoke to them first, Kagome guessed he was Sesshomaru. "My name is Sesshomaru," Bingo! "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Sango." Smile.

"I'm Rin," Giggle.

"Hey, Dr. Taisho," Smile; giggle.

"Uh, K-Kagome-e," She blushed at his gentle gaze and turned away. Totosai smirked to himself, he just loved it when she blushed, it was so cute and perfect teasing.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Koei grinned at her and chuckled inwardly as her blush darkened and she swallowed nervously.

The others introduced themselves and they all went into their respective examination room with two doctors each.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_

_(My mistakes are my mistakes; do not question me.)_


	5. Chapter 5

"Righty-ighty," Totosai grinned and jotted down something randomly. "Kagome, please strip to your _bra_ and _panties._" He laughed inwardly at her pale face.

Kagome looked at Koei, who looked at her, who looked at him, who looked at her, who looked at him. Finally, she complied and slowly, nervously, pulled her shoes and socks off. She looked at Koei and almost silently pleaded him to look away or leave.

He smiled gently at her and winked, nodding in understanding. He walked over the the window, his back now facing her.

Kagome pulled the shirt off and the jeans, folding them and laying them on the end of the table like bed. Totosai walked over to her and patted the table-bed, she climbed on quickly and lay flat on her back, closing her eyes.

"Koei, come here," Kagome tensed as he called him over and bit her lip as she heard his light footsteps come towards her. Totosai knew she was extremely nervous and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kagome was the shyest of all her friends and could possibly pass as the shyest person in the world.

Totosai leaned down to her ear to give some **_comforting_** words, knowing Keoi could clearly hear him too, "You made a good choice to wear the matching black lacy set." She whimpered and whined softly at his words and laugh. "Well," He said after a moment, "I think I'll leave this to you, Koei. Have fun!"

"No! Please don't leave me alone with him!" Kagome whined and quickly sat up, turning to the where Totosai stood at the door. She blushed and looked down. Totosai giggled and left quickly, a lock clicking into place.

"Eh-em..." Koei cleared his throat awkwardly from behind her, she lowered her head.

"I-I'm s-sorry-y!" She was scared, he was like a stranger to her, she hardly knew him.

"It's alright," Kagome looked up and saw him standing to her left, she pulled back and turned away again.

"I-it's not-t alr-right, I'm-m sorry-y I offend-ded y-you." She was crying softly, Keoi smiled gently at her, though she didn't notice as she was turned away.

"No need to cry, Kagome," Koei soothed gently, laying his hand on her shoulder. She tensed and he immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry..."

Kagome sniffed slightly and looked over at him, hesitantly licking her dry lips and clearing her throat. "C-can we d-do t-this quick?"

"Yes, Kagome, we can." He smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to lay down. She slowly did so, feeling even more vulnerable in this position.

He lifted the rubber earpiece of the stethoscope on his neck and fixed them gently in his ears, leaning down slightly and laying the cold circular end on her chest.

"Breath deeply for me, Kagome," She did as told and took large deep breaths as he listened quietly, moving the metal piece every now and then. He pulled away and smiled, "Lung and heart are normal. Let's continue, hmm?"

He hung the stethoscope around his neck and under the collar of his coat, reaching in the left breast pocket of his white lab coat, he pulled out a flashlight and held her left eye open as he shown the light at it. He did the same to the right and nodded, satisfied. He moved to the end of the table-bed and held her ankle.

"Bend your knee for me." He commanded softly, watching as she bent her knee and then as he held the other one she bent it too. He pulled her legs down gently and let go, he wrote a few things down on a chart or whatever and turned back to her.

"Arm." She lifted her closest arm and bent it and moved her shoulder, showing him the good function of the arm, she did the same to her left and lay them down when he gestured her too.

He jotted down something else and lowered the brown colored folder. "You're all good to go, everything is fine."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath, sitting up slowly and jumping from the bed, quickly putting on her clothes as Koei turned away and wrote somethings down on the paper.

"Would you come with me, Kagome? I'm sure you would like some breakfast and it can be a good get to know each other time." Koei suggested, flashing her a shiny white smile.

"O-okay..." She nodded and sat down on the floor for a moment. Holding the ties of her shoes, they had come undone and she really hardly knew how to tie them, Totosai usually did them.

Koei watched her struggle to do them up and knelt in front of her. She blushed darkly and lowered her head with a soft thank you. Keoi chuckled and did the laces up, laying a hand on her knee to make her look at him.

"I'll teach you how to tie them, if you like?" He winked and stood, holding a hand out to her. Kagome nodded shyly and slowly lay her small delicate hand in his larger, smooth one. He pulled her to her feet gently and tugged her towards the door way, letting go of her hand. The door locked automatically as they left.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

**_KKNT_**

___(My mistakes are my mistakes; do not question me.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Koei hummed softly as he stared at his drink. Kagome sat across from him nervously moving around a single piece from the cake he bought her.

"So," He suddenly started, "you do not have to answer me, but... do you have an illness you wish to tell me about?" He had done this approach before, he found it helped get the patient to trust him a little more than just going through their file and asking them questions about it.

Kagome swallowed nervously, she knew the diseases she had. She looked up at him only to see him smiling warmly at her, trying to encourage her to tell him. Sighing softly, she leaned back in the chair.

"I... I'm a monster." He raised a brow. "I have blood cancer - Leukemia, Lymphoma, Myeloma, and I have... chimerism..."

Koei gave her a warm and gentle smile, she obviously goes through a lot with those diseases and it must be tough for her. He was glad she didn't stutter that time though, so that was good.

Blood cancer was something that Koei knew a lot of, but when someone had all three of those it was a very hard thing to go through with. Koei took the time to review the information he had learned long ago about the three main types of blood cancer and of chimerism.

_Leukemia,_ he thought,_ was a type of cancer found in the blood and bone marrow and was caused by the rapid production of abnormal white blood cells. The high number of abnormal white blood cells are not able to fight infection, and they impair the ability of the bone marrow to produce red blood cells and platelets._

_Lymphoma was a type of blood cancer that affects the lymphatic system, which removes excess fluids from the body and produces immune cells. Lymphocytes are a type of white blood cell that fight infection. Abnormal lymphocytes become lymphoma cells, which multiply and collect in the lymph nodes and other tissues. Over time, these cancerous cells impair the immune system._

_Myeloma was a type of blood cancer that specifically targets the plasma cells. Plasma cells are white blood cells that produce disease- and infection-fighting antibodies in the body. Myeloma cells prevent the normal production of antibodies, leaving the body's immune system weakened and susceptible to infection._

Kagome sighed and continued to look down at her cake, Koei was still thinking about the things she had told him.

_Chimerism was a rare disorder that mixes the chromosomal population in a single organism. In these cases, chimerism may manifest as the presence of two sets of DNA, or organs that do not match the DNA of the rest of the organism. Chimer-_

"Dr. Taisho, I-I'll leave first." Kagome stood and bowed to him quickly before turning and leaving.

Koei sighed softly, perhaps he should have tried a different approach with her? He was still glad she didn't stutter though, it was cute but it was also annoying. He muttered something and stood slowly, walking out of the cafeteria lazily.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT** _

I do not own the information used in this chapter, the credit goes to:

_http : / www .wisegeek. com _- Chimerism

_http : / www .hematology. org_ - Blood Cancer


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed as Totosai and the rest of the doctors packed their things and retired. The new doctors had become rather close to the girls, all except Koei and Kagome. Their relationship was different, she wasn't like the others. Her friends were not exactly... ones that slept around but they did sleep with people.

They did not have the same diseases as Kagome did but they did have cancer but lucky for them they at least had their family. Kagome was disowned by her mother - who had gotten in _big_ trouble with a pissed and disagreeing grandfather - along with her little brother, Souta, who stayed with Totosai at his house.

Her grandpa also was in the same hospital and she went to visit him or he came to visit her, they took turns everyday and it was like they were living together which they technically were. Souta had school and homework so it was harder for him to come visit but he came when he could which was almost every other day. Sometimes he didn't even come the whole week then apologized over and over the following one.

Kagome was currently getting her medication from the nurse, who was like an awesome aunt to her, she had also been with her for her whole life and was very kind and gentle. She quickly swallowed the pills and liquid that she gave her and took the dark red smoothie that came after.

"Thanks, aunty!" She smiled at her and hugged her, skipping away with the smoothie. The nurse smiled after her and sighed with a gentle shake of her head.

Kagome hummed as she sipped her smoothie slowly, it tasted different from normal strawberry or cherry smoothies but it was much better than them. She opened the door to her room with a four number code and closed it behind her. She gasped upon seeing Koei leaning against the counter with one of her large folders in hand. He looked up and smiled warmly at her as she slowly moved towards her bed.

"I-is something w-wrong?" She asked nervously, looking at him in slight fear.

He smiled wider, "Nope, you shall not receive any bad news from me today. Perhaps, some good news though." He chuckled as her face lit up at that and a smile bloom forth.

"What is it, Dr. Taisho?" She eagerly asked as she watched him come closer, gesturing to her bed. She sat on it and he stood before her.

"The blood cancer is cured, Kagome." He said slowly, she gasped and tears immediately began streaming down her face. He smiled and thumbed them away gently. "However,"

Her expression wavered as she heard him speak again, she was now scared, she hated the however's.

"You are officially sixteen, right?" He asked, raising a brow. She shook her head and blinked at him curiously. "Well, since you shall be sixteen soon, I have to tell you this, Totosai originally wanted to tell you this but he has retired." He sighed and sat down beside her.

"W-what is it?" Fear clouded her scent as she stared at him.

"Kagome, when you turned sixteen, the hospital board had decided to tell you something very important. They decided on the age of sixteen because they thought you'd be able to handle it. I want you to know that, though you may think what you think, you are still no different than you were before you knew this." He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Tell me!" She desperately asked, she was scared. What was it?

He sighed and said, "Kagome, the thing is,..."

"... you are not human."

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Can you guess what she is?

Review...

_**KKNT**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome gasped loudly and began to shake. Koei's eyes widened slightly and he reached forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Kagome," He said softly, sliding his hand down her back and rubbing it gently. "Just calm down..."

She did after a moment and slid backwards, away from him. She was scared, she didn't want to know.

"Kagome, do you wish to know?" He sighed softly, and smiled at her warmly.

"I-I don't want to know, but, I know I have to know." She took a deep breath and gripped the thick white comforter tightly.

"Alright. Kagome, Kagoyoku hospital board kept this a secret from you from a few reasons."

"W-what?"

"One, they wanted to keep you safe because they are not a normal hospital board they are the Youki/Demon/Youkai/Human protectors; in other words, they are the Council."

"W-why do they h-have to protect m-me?"

"Some bad people are after you, because of how rare Half-bred Triples are." He sighed once again and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

"Half-bred Triples?" She muttered in confusion.

"Half-bred Triples are Demon and Youkai and Youki, not the normal Youkai and Youki or Demon and Youki; they are very special and are not a specific youkai like me, I am a dog youkai.

"You are a... You are different, there are others like you and they are also being hidden by the Council. The thing is, Kagome, most Half-bred Triples don't make it past the age of twenty or twenty-five."

"What am I exactly?" She whispered, whimpering softly to herself.

"Kagome,... the proper name for your kind is, Kuroi Chi or Vampire."

A tear slid down her cheek followed by another and another.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha. _

Review...

_**KKNT**_

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

_Youkai:_ A specific kind of demon. Example: Dog Demon.

_Youki:_ A Youkai or Demon's inner self. Example: Conscious.

_Demon:_ A double youkai. Example: Half Cat and half Dog Youkai.

_Kuroi Chi:_ Black Blood.

_Half-bred Triples:_ A mixed demon; a very rare type that is near unable to die and very keen with it's abilities. They drink blood and are in other words, Vampires.

_Vampire:_ The myth of Vampires originated from Balkans and are now world known as blood sucking mammals.

_Kagoyoku:_ A random word I thought of.

_Council: _Ten to Twenty extremely strong assassins that were made into a group and protect the weaker Youkai's/Demon's/Youki's/Human's from anything dangerous.


	9. Chapter 9

She began to shake again and whimpered, shaking her head furiously as he reached his hand out to her. Koei sighed and pulled back, staring at her quietly.

"C-c-c-c-c-ontin-u-ue..." Kagome managed to get out, staring at him.

"The second reason is, because of your standing." He sighed softly and shifted so his legs were criss-cross on the bed. "Who you are and... who your father _is._"

"_Is?_" She cried, sitting forwards. "He's alive!"_  
_

"Yes, Kagome, he's alive... and is the leader of the Council." Koei smiled at her and ran a hand through his bangs.

"I have to see him!" She pushed him down onto his back, holding onto his coat tightly. She panted, her eyes wide.

"Kagome," He whispered softly, blinking up at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" She pulled away from him and leaned as far away from him as she could. Koei sat up and winked teasingly at her.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and shifted to a better position. "You shall be able to see him after I finish explaining all this to you."

"O-okay..."

"Now, you understand the reasons for this, right?" She nodded slowly. "They had to hide you away to protect you. Also, you never had any diseases, they made all this up to protect you."

"W-what about Souta?"

"Souta is not your full brother, he is only related to you by your mother. She had re-married and that is the man the she told you had died in a car crash a few days before Souta was born."

"But he's my brother, right?" She asked seriously, raising a brow.

"Yes, he is." He chuckled as she smiled happily to herself at that before it disappeared off her face. "Anyways, I believe that is all I can tell you for now, your father might tell you more or ask me to... again." He chuckled and stood, holding his hand out to her with a smile.

Kagome took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Change," Kagome raised a brow, "I don't think your father would want to meet you for the first time dressed like that."

Kagome glared at him and Koei winked at her, smiling wider. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself. Kagome changed into a pair of black short shorts and a thin strap black tank top, a pair of finger-less gloves and ankle socks and a pair of black DC shoes with no lace.

She smirked to herself and tied her hair in a mid-high ponytail. "That'll show them!" She giggled and skipped out of the room and towards the main doors, where Koei nearly fainted upon seeing her.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_

_Council: _Ten to Twenty extremely strong assassins that were made into a group and protect the weaker Youkai's/Demon's/Youki's/Human's from anything dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

"W-what are you wearing?" Koei nearly exclaimed in his shock, he stared at her in near horror. Kagome smirked at him and decided to take the rebel act a little further.

"Shut it! It's my problem and I'll deal with it! lez go!" She walked out the doors with a grin and walked to the outdoor parking lot. Koei appeared beside her and raised a brow.

"Nice try. Stop acting and apologize." He looked at her sternly.

Kagome giggled a little, "I'm sorry," She didn't mean to offend him, he suddenly smiled and led her to his brand new black hybrid BMW. Kagome sighed and followed after him, stopping dead at the sight of his car.

"Like it?" He asked, winking at her from the drivers side.

"Yes!" She ran over and hoped it, closing the door. Koei chuckled and entered as well, on-ing it and backing out of the space, slowly driving out of the hospital grounds before gunning it down the near empty road.

Kagome squealed softly and held onto her arm rest as well as the chair. He smirked and on-ed the radio, turning it up on his favourite station. Whistle by Flo Rida, one of his favourite songs, was on.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head to the song. Suddenly, Koei slowed down and pulled into a parking lot, a _extremely _tall building was right next to them. Kagome gapped at it as she exited the car. Koei handed the keys to a valet and took her by the arm gently, leading her into the building.

He walked over to the man sitting behind the front desk. He smiled at him warmly.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked politely, picking up a pen.

"I need to get to the 777th floor." Koei said, smirking at him.

"I'm sorry but that floor does not exist here. Perhaps you have the wrong place, sir." He said gently, as if not trying to offend him or something.

Koei held up a finger and reached into his pants pocket. He handed him his wallet and watched as he opened it, the males eyes widened and he grinned at Koei.

"Gomen, sir, but how can this help me make you find the 777th floor?" He asked, glancing around lazily. He handed him a black card and winked.

"Perhaps it was a different floor, maybe, 200th? Thank you anyways!" Koei said, and pulled Kagome towards the elevator with him. He entered and made sure no one else did, he inserted the black pass into the slot and clicked the 777th floor button when it appeared. He waited silently as it took them up and stepped out when the doors dinged open. He removed the pass and tugged Kagome along. He elevator shut and disappeared, and Kagome fell over in shock.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome blushed at the stares she was receiving from the males and females in the room. Koei grinned at her and bowed to the few people.

"I've brought her, Kaisho," Koei spoke formally, still grinning. The male with pure jet black hair that was distanced between his chin and shoulders replied with a slight tilt and nod of the head.

"Thank you, Koei," Kaisho said, smiling a little. His voice was deep and rich, a gentleness in between the deep voice. Kagome blinked at them stupidly. Koei nudged her and leaned over and down.

"That dude that just spoke was you daddyo." He laughed at the mock glare he received from Kaisho though he did nothing else. Kagome continued to blink at them.

Koei reached over and grabbed her head and chin. "Please to meet you!" he said in his best Kagome voice, igniting a few soft laughs from the people there.

Kagome pulled away and glared at him while muttering. She looked up at Koei sweetly and smiled innocently. "Dr. Taisho...?"

"Yes..?" He asked cautiously, leaning back more than necessary.

She hugged him tightly and he relaxed, mentally whacking himself for thinking she was planing something. Kagome grinned evilly and yanked at his pants and boxers, turning him to face the other people quickly as his pants and boxers fell to his ankles.

She laughed evilly and ran away as Koei's face burst into a bright red hue and he quickly pulled them back up. Everyone there laughed at him and shook their heads.

"Kagome!" He yelled angrily, running after her with a growl.

* * *

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_


	12. Chapter 12

**This story shall be on hold for the summer duration.**

Deepest apologies, I'm leaving on a flight to London followed by Paris with my arranged fiancée and our families.

She's a rather spoiled child, I'd rather die than marry her but I will not shame my real father in front a man he is trying for a company alliance with.

My 'problem' is a rather hard one, also considering she is a sexting hyper hormonal eighteen year old child.

When I come back from my Hell on earth I shall update many more chapters for you guys... Please, I beg you, pray for me.

I wish I could stay with my step-father... _*sighs*_

_**KKNT**_**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Old summery: Living her whole life in the hospital, she dreamed of going to school and living as a normal sixteen year old; that was all a dream though.

New summery: Living her whole life in the hospital, she dreamed of going to school and living as a normal sixteen year old; it seemed that was all a dream though, considering the Kami and Council had something even worse in store for her.

* * *

Kagome squeaked and ran, Koei right on her heels. "I'm sorry!" Kagome cried, ducking as he lunged at her.

"You sure will be sorry when I'm done with you!" he growled, reaching out to try and grasp her shirt or arm.

"Kami, please help me..." she whined, gasping as he pounced for her.

"Enough!" Kaisho's amused tone broke through their chase, Koei fell face first into the ground and groaned in pain. "Oh my, I thought you had better reflexes Koei," He chuckled and shook his head, standing and slowly making his way towards them. Koei glared at him and stood slowly.

"Whatever..." he muttered and sighed, pouting as he stared at Kagome. She smiled at him and mouthed a "Sorry, Dr. Taisho" to him. He rolled his eyes and turned away. Kagome turned away from not just him but everyone, blushing as she remembered what she saw when she pulled his boxers down.

The blush disappeared as she turned back to them. "S-so, uh, I..."

"Why don't you both go rest, hmm?" Kaisho smiled. They both turned to him and nodded their agreement. He gestured over a servant and told her to take them to their rooms in the personal side of the castle. She nodded and gestured them to follow, turning and leading them through halls and past other rooms.

The girl stopped and told them which room was theirs, before leaving with the a polite "Call me if you need anything else,"

Kagome grinned and ran into her room, her eyes flew open wide as she took in the huge room that could have fit ALL her friends with her. "Woah! This... is amazing..." she whispered, plopping down on the ground in shock.

"You like it..?" Koei asked, smiling at her kindly as she turned to look at him.

"Yes!" Kagome cried in happiness, smiling at him stupidly. He hummed in response, looking around the room.

"I helped design it." Koei said, chuckling at her flabbergasted look. "I did, I designed the closest and I chose the colors, as well as helped paint."

He smiled at her and winked. Laughing as she blushed and turned away quickly. "Oh, what's got you all red?" Koei teased, walking until he stood before her. Kagome swallowed and turned away, his naked half from before flashing before her eyes, it caused her arousal to spike and Koei to freeze.

It was his turn to swallow nervously, he stared at her as she turned to him. "I.." The look on his face was enough to stop her from saying anything. Koei took a deep breath and held it, before he could stop himself he dipped his head down.

His lips crashing down on hers.

* * *

I am back! I just finished writing this chapter, I felt I just had to slip that kiss in. You deserved it, I really made you guys wait a long time, ne? Sorry. I'll try to update tomorrow or the day after that. I hope you enjoyed.

_I do not own Inuyasha._

Review...

_**KKNT**_

_(My mistakes are my mistakes; do not question me.)_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Kagome whimpered softly and pressed her lips back against his, having never kissed someone she didn't exactly know what to do. Koei took advantage of that and slid his tongue across her bottom lip before gently poking it right between them.

Kagome somehow knew what he wanted and parted her lips, allowing his to sweep his tongue in. As he explored, their air was running short and so they pulled away, Kagome more quickly than he.

"Kagome..." he murmured against her lips, his breath ghosting over them in a soft caress. Their eyes locked, they stared deep into each others eyes, both desiring to see each others heart, mind.

"I..." she paused, swallowing a little as her eyebrows drew together ever slightly. "Dr. Taisho..."

Koei leaned down once more, pressing his lips to hers again. Kagome relaxed against him and let her eyes slid closed, Koei's closing with hers. This time, her lips were parted already and he wasted no time in sliding his tongue in, flicking her tongue gently with his own before moving it away to explore her once more.

As they pulled apart once more, a string of their mixed saliva kept their lips together. Their foreheads lay against each others gently as a smile tugged at Kagome's lips, Koei's mouth an identical twin to hers.

"Ehem..."

* * *

Hmm... Romantic-y... I apologize for the late update, it's been a month when I said I would update the next day. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though.

Review...

_**KKNT**_

_(My mistakes are my mistakes; do not question me.)_


End file.
